


Terrores Nocturnos

by Osw



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Solavellan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osw/pseuds/Osw





	Terrores Nocturnos

Élide Lavellan se despertó de repente, incorporándose en la cama de golpe, envuelta en un sudor frío y llevándose las manos a la garganta. Miró a su alrededor, asustada, alerta y desorientada. Tardó unos largos segundos, mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, en darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo, de que había sido un sueño. Una horrible pesadilla donde Corifeus, tras matar a todos sus compañeros, la atrapaba e intentaba estrangularla, pero una simple pesadilla.

La Inquisidora trató de respirar profundamente para normalizar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían disparado debido al supuesto peligro que la había amenazado en el sueño. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, hizo las sábanas a un lado, desarropándose, para después poner los pies en el frío suelo de piedra de su cuarto y levantarse de la cama. Tenía más que claro que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, al menos no por el momento.

Se acercó un momento a las cristaleras que cerraban el balcón de la habitación y miró a través de ellas, intentando localizar la luna. Aún no era extremadamente tarde, quizás encontrase a alguien de sus compañeros para que le diese algo de conversación y así poder olvidarse del sueño que había tenido.

Lavellan buscó a tientas en su armario hasta dar con una de sus chaquetas de lana y se la puso por encima de la ropa de dormir. Se arropó con ella y salió de su habitación para empezar su recorrido por el castillo.

La primera estancia en la que estuvo, una vez abandonó sus aposentos, fue la sala donde se encontraba el trono. La habitación estaba vacía, sin una sola luz más que la de la luna para iluminarla. Todo el mundo que había estado allí, ya se había ido. Por descontado, no encontraría a Varric en aquel lugar.

Miró hacia la puerta del despacho de Josephine, esperando ver algo de luz filtrándose por debajo, delatando su presencia allí... Pero no vio nada. Al parecer su consejera se había ido a dormir temprano, al igual que ella.

Se acercó al asiento y acarició suavemente uno de los cuernos que lo conformaban, que procedían del último dragón al que se habían enfrentado. Ella había insistido en que aquello era completamente innecesario, pero al parecer no le habían hecho demasiado caso. Le daría más poder, decían. Impondría más, decían. Ella solo podía sentir pena por aquella criatura. No habían dejado ni sus restos en paz.

Finalmente se apartó del trono y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Dudaba que Solas estuviese despierto y, por mucho que le gustase la idea, no iba a ir a molestarle a su cuarto. Pero quizás Dorian aún estuviese por allí y pudiera hablar un rato con él. También estaba Vivienne... Pero lo último que quería era pasar rato con ella. No soportaba a esa mujer.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, lista para encaminarse hacia las escaleras que le llevarían hasta la planta superior, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al descubrir la luz de las velas iluminando suavemente la estancia. El ceño de la elfa se frunció ligeramente y avanzó un poco más, para descubrir a Solas, acomodado en el sofá que había en la estancia, con un libro entre las manos.

—¿Solas? —preguntó, con suavidad—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.

El elfo alzó la cabeza para mirar a quien había interrumpido su lectura, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Lavellan, una suave media sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios. Dejó el libro que sostenía a un lado y se levantó para acercarse al sitio donde estaba Élide.

—Tenía una lectura bastante interesante entre las manos y he decidido quedarme un poco más para disfrutarla. Aunque yo tampoco esperaba verte por aquí a estas horas. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó con preocupación, mientras tomaba suavemente una de las manos de ella entre las suyas—. Estás helada.

Lavellan se arrebujó un poco más en su chaqueta de lana, consciente de pronto del frío que le llegaba hasta los mismos huesos.

—Solamente he tenido un mal sueño, nada más. Pero no iba a poder volver a dormirme, así que he decidido dar un paseo a ver si me entraba el sueño —le explicó, mientras dejaba que él tirase de ella con delicadeza hasta volver al sofá donde él había estado unos segundos antes—. No me había dado cuenta del frío que hacía, por eso únicamente me he puesto la chaqueta de lana...

—Deberías cuidar tu salud, no quisiera verte enferma, lethallan —dijo Solas, mientras cogía una manta que se encontraba en uno de los brazos del sofá. A continuación se sentó él, y seguidamente sentó a la chica en su regazo para arroparla después con la manta. 

—La verdad es que preferiría tumbarme —admitió ella tras unos segundos—. ¿Por qué no nos acomodamos y me lees un poco de esa lectura tan interesante que tenías entre manos?

Solas asintió, y ambos se acomodaron, tumbándose, en el sofá. Élide apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos por un momento. Mientras tanto, él volvió a arroparla con dulzura y estiró el brazo para coger el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que ella apareciese por allí.

—Puedo seguir leyendo en silencio, si lo prefieres —le ofreció Solas al observar que ella había cerrado los ojos—. Duérmete, luego te llevaré a tu cuarto.

—No... —contestó ella, mientras se acomodaba un poco más y abría un ojo para mirarle—. Es solo que estoy muy cómoda y sabes que me gusta mucho que me leas... Además, últimamente hemos estado tan ocupados que apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos. Quiero disfrutar de este poquito de paz mientras pueda.

Se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Solas mientras escuchaba las palabras de la Inquisidora. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, se inclinó un poco, acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un suave beso. Lavellan no pudo evitar sonreír también e incorporarse levemente para posar sus labios sobre los de él. El elfo enredó suavemente los dedos de una mano en el cabello rubio de su amante durante unos segundos, hasta que sus labios dejaron de tocarse. Él volvió a besarla de nuevo, esta vez en la frente, antes de que los dos volvieran a sus posiciones originales.

—Anda, léeme un rato... —le pidió ella mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. 

Solas abrió el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta. Élide estuvo atenta durante un rato, escuchando con los ojos cerrados, sin ser consciente de que el sueño se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella. No quería dormirse, pues temía que en cuanto lo hiciese una nueva pesadilla volvería a atormentarla. Pero la voz de Solas invitaba a relajarse y, para qué iba a mentir, sabía que no había ningún lugar donde se sintiera más tranquila, segura y cómoda que entre sus brazos. 

No supo en qué momento exacto Solas dejó de leer en voz alta. Percibió vagamente como él la arropaba más con la manta, mientras ella se movía ligeramente para buscar una mejor postura y así dormirse.

La siguiente vez que la Inquisidora abrió los ojos ya no estaba tumbada en el sofá. Parpadeó un poco, confusa, antes de darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba llevando en brazos por las escaleras que conducían hacia su dormitorio. Por supuesto, quien la estaba llevando no era otro que Solas.

—Um...

—¿Te he despertado, vhenan? Perdóname.

—No... No has sido tú, no te preocupes... —le susurró ella, más dormida aún que despierta.

No tardaron en alcanzar el final de las escaleras y los aposentos de la joven. Solas caminó hasta la cama y dejó con cuidado a Lavellan allí. Le quitó la chaqueta de lana y la dejó doblada sobre una silla. Después se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Descansa, vhenan. Dulces sueños. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir. Élide se mordió suavemente el labio.

—Espera, Solas... —él se giró para mirarla—. ¿Te importaría... pasar la noche conmigo, por favor? —le preguntó, con timidez.

Ella no sabía si iba a aceptar. A pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, nunca habían pasado la noche en la misma habitación. Sí que habían echado alguna cabezada de vez en cuando, durante algún descanso en alguna expedición o en la biblioteca, como había pasado poco antes. Pero nunca habían dormido juntos durante toda la noche...

—Por supuesto, lethallan. ¿Te importa si me pongo cómodo?

—No, por supuesto que no... Adelante.

El elfo empezó a desvestirse, y cuando Élide se percató de aquello no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojeciesen y tuviese que desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio. Entendía que él no iba a dormir con toda la ropa, pero le había pillado un poco por sorpresa. Se distrajo apartando las mantas y las sábanas y acomodándose en uno de los lados de la cama, para dejar sitio para su acompañante. Se tumbó de costado, dándole la espalda al otro, hasta que sintió su peso en la cama. Dejó que él la arropase con las mantas y rodease su cintura con uno de sus brazos, antes de girarse y apoyarse en el pecho desnudo de él. Le miró de reojo, con un poco de timidez, antes de sentir su mano acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Lavellan apoyó una de sus manos en la de él, en un gesto cariñoso, antes de que Solas se acercase para depositar un beso en los labios de la joven.

—Duerme tranquila, vhenan. Yo velaré tus sueños —le susurró con ternura, haciéndole una suave caricia por el rostro.

—Vale... —contestó ella, también en un pequeño susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba un poco más a Solas. Entre caricias y susurras, Lavellan no tardó en rendirse a un sueño tranquilo y feliz.


End file.
